


The Dark Recesses of the Developer’s Corner

by diacritical



Series: Universe [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Edging, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diacritical/pseuds/diacritical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Stuart plans to have some negligent boyfriend sex. Leonard has plans of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Recesses of the Developer’s Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Set some unspecified time in the near future after “Maybe It’s Time for the Universe to Have a Reset.” Or, what I’m affectionately calling my Universe Universe.

“The final draft is due to be uploaded by 5 PM, meet me at 5:05 and let me make up for being a negligent boyfriend the past few weeks,” Stuart said into the speakerphone setting, not wanting to waste precious seconds to put down the pen.

“Whatever, you don’t have to apologize for being busy with work, that doesn’t make you a negligent boyfriend,” Leonard said, tucked away in his own room across town, faint clicking in the background.

“Okay, meet me at 5:05 and help me celebrate the fact that I’m going to get a substantial check for finishing this project with take out and sex. But fair warning, I’m going to want to have sex to celebrate when the check actually shows up. So you may as well take negligent boyfriend sex.”

*

Negligent boyfriend sex was clearly not on the menu for the day – Leonard had gotten off quickly and promptly pinned Stuart against the bed. He was splayed out, legs wide around Leonard’s shoulder, as Leonard slowly licked and kissed up and down Stuart’s shaft and over his balls. It was early enough to still be arousing, rather than maddening, and Stuart was happily getting into it. 

He appreciated that Leonard really took his time, almost savoring giving a blowjob. Not that he hadn’t really appreciated all the other blowjobs he’d gotten in his life, but Leonard had a knack. He’d take his time, slowly making sure his tongue touched every bit of skin from the back of his balls all the way to the slit, and back along the front of his dick, then side to side, all the way from leg to leg. 

When Stuart finally reached full hardness, Leonard pulled back, rather than quickening his pace, and kissed his way over Stuart’s hip, belly, chest and settled in with the same soft, slow tease against his mouth.

“Unf—“ Stuart moaned. “Should I wonder?”

“I googled a thing,” Leonard said, slowly rubbing his hand in small circles over Stuart’s hip. Just enough to keep him interested, not enough for anything to happen.

“Ahhhhh,” Stuart breathed. He loved it when Leonard googled. 

It wasn’t long before Leonard dipped his head back down, giving a few light licks to the ridge before he worked his way back down the shaft before sucking one of his balls completely into his mouth, rolling it twice and easing it back out. He turned to lave on the other one.

“Which one is fake?” Leonard asked, taking both of Stuart’s balls in his hand, rolling them back and forth. 

“Huh?” Stuart asked, trying to refocus from Leonard’s little game.

“You said you’d had one removed as a teen, and got an implant. I was just wondering. It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Left one. Most the nerve endings are the skin anyway, so it doesn’t make too much of a difference.”

“But don’t you have scar tissue? Does that reduce the sensation?” Leonard had his nose up close with Stuart’s balls, slowly tracing his thumb down the midline.

“Incision is in – oh –“ he swallowed hard as Leonard leaned down and gently took each side of his sac into his mouth, first left, then right, then left again, slowly rolling them along his tongue over every bit of skin. “They do the incision in the belly button, so the scar isn’t noticeable.”

“Really?” Leonard looked up, giving him a genuinely curious look. 

“I know fun google game and all, but please do something with your mouth! Besides talking.”

Leonard smiled and licked his lips, then promptly took as much of Stuart’s length in as he could in a single move. The last inch or so, Leonard loosely fisted, trying to keep the pace of his hand distinct from his mouth. Stuart could feel his dick touch the back of Leonard’s throat. This could end very poorly for a guy with asthma – one wrong move was going to set off a coughing fit that would turn wheezy, and that would be it for the night. And _dear God_ Stuart didn’t want this to end.

Then Leonard started humming. 

“Oh my God, is that the Star Wars theme? You _dork_ ,” Stuart laughed, trying anything to distract him from the desire to jerk his hips forward. Finally he threaded his hands into Leonard’s hair and tugged up, until Leonard pulled off, giving him a curious pout.

“I didn’t want to hit your gag reflex and risk a coughing fit,” Stuart said, reaching one arm behind his head to prop himself up, and tracing along Leonard’s lower lip, covered in saliva, with the other. 

“I uh, might have been practicing,” Leonard said, embarrassed at the admission. Stuart filed it away, hoping to bring it up again later. Leonard pulled himself back up to be nose to nose with Stuart, and planted a sloppy kiss on Stuart’s mouth. Not that he minded, he wasn’t sure he wanted to label it, or find out if it was exactly a kink, but he’d really never had a problem with sloppy, wet, post-orgasmic kisses. Sloppy, wet, pre-orgasmic kisses were good, too.

The kissing became more frantic as Leonard took both cocks in his hand and pressed forward, rubbing his balls against Stuart’s. Stuart was surprised Leonard was hard again already, before realizing that Leonard had been teasing for quite a while. It became clear that Leonard didn’t intend for this to be the final act – reaching for the night stand he grabbed a bottle of lotion and squirted far more than normal – far too much – into his hand.

The reduced friction was a relief from drying saliva as the only lubricant, but it quickly went from too little to too much. Leonard’s hand barely fit around both of them, most of the friction coming from the back sides of their cocks rubbing together. After a minute, Stuart dropped one of his own hands down so that at least they’d have a full circle. Their hands worked in an opposite direction – Leonard pulling up as Stuart pushed down and Stuart was definitely going to have to remember this motion for another day when there wasn’t an excessive of lube making everything too slick. 

Just as the lotion was finally beginning to rub in, and they had a decent amount of friction – just as Stuart could feel himself getting close to climax, whimpering out breathy pleas, Leonard dropped his hand and leaned forward to whisper “Roll over.”

Stuart did as instructed even though he wasn’t sure what Leonard could do from this position that he would like. But, as the blood returned to his brain he realized it was just another plateau to bring him back down. Leonard pressed his thumbs firmly into Stuart’s shoulder blades, working out the last bastions of stress from his most recent book deadline. Occasionally, Leonard would move his hands down – to Stuart’s waist or hip or outer thigh, before returning to his shoulders. 

Stuart could feel the familiar sense of need growing in his belly as he turned his head and watched Leonard slowly but firmly press along Stuart’s arm, across his wrist, over his palm and along each finger, then back across his knuckles, one by one, pulling each tendon and muscle, dissipating the knots and stress he’d been building up. Wedged between the bed and his body, his dick throbbed in reaction to the innocent touch. He started to roll his hips ever so slightly - anything to give him a little friction on his aching (in a way Leonard’s massage was doing nothing to help) body.

“Nuh, nuh, not yet, roll back over,” Leonard chided when he noticed. On his back, Stuart’s cock stood straight up, and the loss of contact combined with the cool air in the room made him whine.

Satisfied with the length of the break, Leonard leaned forward to kiss Stuart again, then swirling his tongue over each nipple, nosing at his belly button, and finally dipping his head down to Stuart’s waiting cock..

And then pulled back, making a terrible face and spitting. Stuart let out a whine as the cold air rushed across him as Leonard pulled away and rummaged around on the floor for a water bottle. 

“I did not think that one through entirely,” Leonard confessed, wiping his mouth after slurping at the water bottle. “I didn’t put together why edible massage oils were so important.” 

“I don’t care what you do, just, touch, please,” Stuart begged again, giving his hips a shallow thrust.

Leonard resettled himself to be sitting up between Stuart’s legs, and started with the feathery touches up and down his thighs again, until Stuart was canting his hips and begging him to touch _more_. He added just a little more lotion to his hands, he put one hand in front of the other around Stuart’s dick and pulled lightly, until one hand slipped off, and then replaced it behind the other hand. He repeated the action, speeding up until Stuart started to buck his hips harder and was letting out nonsensical whines. He’d slow down just enough for Stuart to catch his breath, then speed up a little more, then slow way down, twisting his hand as he pulled across Stuart’s head. When Stuart moaned how close he was, Leonard gave him a final stroke, and then leaned forward, placing one hand on either side of Stuart’s head and leaned down to suck in Stuart’s bottom lip and give it a little nip. 

Stuart groaned at the loss of action combined with the gentle bite, and opened one eye to look at Leonard. Leonard was smirking, and gave him a wink before leaning forward again, moving himself to stretch out alongside Stuart, pushing his own hard cock against Stuart’s hip. It was a stark contrast to the otherwise chaste, closed mouthed kisses that Leonard was planting all along Stuart’s neck, shoulder, and bicep. 

“Come on, already, please, I’m so close,” Stuart whined, twisting the sheets between his fingers. 

“I will, I will,” Leonard promised him with another kiss to the mouth. Then his chin, then his Adam’s apple, then the hollow of his throat, then his sternum. When Leonard reached the middle of his sternum he stuck his tongue out and traced it along Stuart’s rib to his peaked nipple. Leonard gently drew it up between his teeth, but let go and gave it a little kiss before turning to the other, giving it little kitten licks and kisses, running his tongue around the edge.

“It’s um,” Stuart stammered as Leonard looked up, worried. “It’s okay if you want to be a little rougher.”

He glanced down his nose to see Leonard blushing, but smiling. Maybe one day they’d have a more serious conversation about toys and limits, for now a little bite was –

Stuart snapped out of his head when Leonard made good on the offer and more firmly pulled one of Stuart’s nipples up with his teeth before letting go and quickly leaving a bite mark just below. He moved to work on the other one when Stuart felt a warm heat rising in his belly

“Leonard – Len—“ he stuttered, swatting at Leonard’s shoulder.

“Oh no, was it too much?” Leonard looked up with a worried expression.

“No, it was um… too good,” Stuart said with a sudden shyness.

Leonard worked his way back up Stuart’s chest, as Stuart thrust his hips forward, hoping for any contact. Instead he felt Leonard run a hand down his torso and between his legs. He was almost hopeful that Leonard would squeeze him once or twice, and the world would explode around him. Instead, Leonard carefully pressed his thumb right against the underside of his dick. 

Stuart tried to fight the desire to finish things off, wanting to know what Leonard had planned. Instead of moving right along, Leonard went back to slow, breathy kisses. Except now the blood was trapped and Stuart wasn’t coming back down. He twisted and gave a few shallow thrusts, widening his legs to give Leonard better access. Not that Leonard was in a hurry. 

Finally, Leonard got another pump of hand lotion and began working Stuart’s shaft in earnest. Keeping his left hand in place to keep Stuart from coming, his right hand stroked, squeezed, and twisted, fast then slow, then slower still, harder and softer.

“Soon--” Stuart wasn’t sure if he was telling or asking how much longer it was going to be.

“Yeah? You’re ready?”

Stuart squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Leonard slowly drug his left hand down Stuart’s length, keeping two fingers pressed firmly against the vein. When he pulled off, Stuart groaned as the blood circulation started again and grabbed for anything to stay in place – a fistful of sheets, Leonard’s arm – and his vision blurred. He could have sworn he died, if just for a few seconds, his body convulsed and warm ribbons of come shot onto his belly.

Later, when Leonard had wiped him off with a warm washcloth, and curled up behind him (sending shivers down his spine), Stuart slurred out one final thought before giving up to the sleepy feeling engulfing him.

“I love google.”


End file.
